Rose Tyler Defender of Earth
by GallifreyanGirl
Summary: What happened to Rose Tyler after the events of Doomsday? Does she have a fantastic life or does it all go wrong for poor Rose? This is a reunion fic so be warned and there will be spoilers for series 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Disclaimer: Characters sadly do not belong to me, but the story is all of my own creation. Don't hate me for using them because it means you did a good job and we all love them. Yay!

This is my first published fanfiction, so praise and criticism much appreciated. I think that's all I have to say so i hope you enjoy. and please review. Next chappie will be up soon, hopefully.

**Rose Tyler defender of earth**

Chapter 1: The discovery

"Don't touch it!" Rose screamed at the Torchwood recruit as he reached out to the alien artefact, but it was too late the pod hissed violently at his touch. "What have you done? You idiot!" Rose didn't hold back as she barrelled into the recruit propelling him away from the pod like object.

The door began to open pouring smoke as it did so. Rose was scared the pod was very familiar to her and Mickey who stood beside her.

"What do we do Rose? Do you really think that it's another Genesis arch?" Mickey questioned, gun held threateningly at the pod.

"Lets hope not or this world is doomed." Rose replied never taking her eyes off the pod. The smoke was finally clearing and Rose stood ready, prepared for the worst but nothing happened. The door had opened but all that could be seen within was darkness. That was until she heard it a very faint sound, coming from inside. A song: a beautiful melody.

"Do you hear it?" Rose asked turning to Mickey for conformation, but Mickey only shook his head. Rose stepped towards the pod following the beautiful music that seemed to be emanating from within.

"Rose don't, it could still be dangerous." Mickey argued grabbing hold of her arm to still her advancement.

"It's not." Rose replied with complete conviction, shrugging off Mickey's hand. She moved forward, placing her hands on the frame of the pod before slowly entering the dark space. Light flooded her senses as her feet hit the interior. Once she became accustomed to the light shed looked around the room and laughed. It was bigger on the inside, huge in fact, each square foot containing a bookcase.

"It's a library Mickey, just a library." Rose called to the outside world, Mickey entering behind her not long after.

"Wow that's a lot of books." Mickey surmised staring around the huge space. But it was not the books that interested Rose for she could still hear the music and it was much stronger within the room.

She followed its sound towards the centre of the room where a column of light shone onto a small podium of about waist height. Upon it was a small coral like object. The small object was emitting its own light a beautiful golden light that Rose had a very intimate knowledge of.

"It can't be." Rose gasped out as she took in the glowing object.

"Can't be what?" Mickey asked coming up beside her, just as Rose reached out to take hold of the object she now knew she could identify. As her hand touched the rough surface of the object it was like an explosion, light flooded around it and Rose, blinding Mickey.

"Rose, Rose!" Mickey called shielding his eyes with his arm. "What's happening?" Rose's feet left the floor as the golden light engulfed her. She hovered a few feet off the ground before slowly turning towards Mickey.

"I am the Bad Wolf, I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me. I can see the whole of time and space, every little atom of your existence. I can see everything, all that is, all that was, all that ever could be." Rose spoke in soft melodic tones.

"Rose, stop!" Mickey shouted as he took her hand pulling her out of the Golden light. As Rose was pulled from the light she fell forwards into Mickey, the light dissipating behind her. "Rose, Rose are you okay? What just happened?" Mickey asked holding Rose up as her legs gave out beneath her.

"I remember, I remember it all." Rose's eyes glowed golden as she remembered the first time she had looked into the time vortex. "When we opened the TARDIS, I absorbed the time vortex, but it was too much. It burnt so bright, that's why the Doctor took it from me, why he regenerated."

"But Rose if he took it why did you just call yourself Bad Wolf? Why are your eyes still glowing?" Mickey questioned in an awe struck whisper.

"Because he didn't take it all, it has been laying dormant within me." Rose paused turning back to the coral like object "And that Mickey, that is a TARDIS, or the beginning of one anyway. When I touched it the dormant vortex energy was activated." Rose picked up the young TARDIS stroking it gently.

"But what does that mean Rose, does this change you?" Mickey asked guilt taking over him as he realised his part in Rose's possible change.

"No Mickey, not really, I'm still me. I just see the world differently now." Rose replied giving Mickey a reassuring smile, though whether it was for Mickey or herself she didn't know. "I see the world, the universe, like the Doctor does." Rose's eyes flared bright gold before they burnt out and she took hold of Mickey's hand. "It's terrifying Mickey seeing it all, I could see your whole life if I wanted, if I focused on it."

"Is…is it a good life?" Mickey questioned momentarily forgetting the situation at hand. Rose frowned at Mickey, capturing him in an intense stare.

"I don't know Mickey, I don't want to look. Do you really want to know?" Rose questioned , thinking about what knowing the future could do to a person. She did not want a reoccurrence of the incident at her parents wedding. The last thing she needed to be dealing with was Reapers.

"No, I guess not." Mickey said after careful consideration. "So what do we do with this library, pod think then?" queried Mickey finally getting back to what was important.

"We tell them that it's empty and have it moved to my office. There's no end of trouble that this much alien knowledge could cause." Rose decided getting back into her role as Head of Alien Artefacts.

"You're probably right but after that we get you to a doctor and see what this vortex stuff actually did to you, and if it's harmful." Mickey replied as Rose placed the TARDIS back on to the podium and they both exited the library pod together.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rest of Your Life

**Okay, so Chapter 2 is up hope you enjoy. Thanks to Christinesangel100 for review really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 2: The Rest of Your Life**

Rose sat in front of a research computer terminal, tears streaking down her face as she stared at the results on screen. This was how Mickey found her, after he had supervised the removal of the library pod to Rose's office.

"Rose, what's wrong, what happened?" Mickey questioned frantically, running to her side and enveloping her in a comforting hug.

"It's all wrong." She sobbed as an answer, burying her head in Mickey's shoulder. Mickey frowned in concern and pulled Rose away so he could look at her properly.

"Rose what do you mean, what's wrong?" Mickey asked looking straight into her watering eyes and seeing the pain she was feeling swimming within them. Rose took a deep breath choking down another sob as she tried to further explain the situation.

"The tests their all wrong, _I'm_ all wrong." She said in a pain filled whisper. Mickey was still at a loss and so questioned her further, finding her incoherence even more worrying.

"Rose your not making any sense, what tests?" Rose looked up at Mickey wiping at her running mascara before answering.

"I did the tests. I didn't want any old doctor doing them in case they came out wrong. They might have locked me up." Rose broke off as she came to another realisation. "Oh my God, their going to lock me up, my own work colleagues." She began to sob again, big heart-wrenching sobs that were breaking Mickey's own heart to hear.

"Rose, no one will lock you up. What ever's wrong, we'll look after you. You've not done anything wrong; no one will want to lock you up." Mickey tried to reason with her but she seemed inconsolable.

"My…my cells are regenerating at a su…superhuman rate, look." Rose insisted pointing at the computer screen, where Mickey saw two very different readings. One was marked normal, the other Rose. She was right; it showed her cell regeneration to be much faster than that of the normal specimen.

"But why is that such a bad thing what does it mean?" Mickey asked trying to stay calm in the face of the new information and Rose's apparent panic.

"Because…" Rose hiccupped reaching for the scalpel on the stainless steel tray beside her. "Just watch." She said unable to find the words to explain, before turning her palm up towards her and running the blade deeply across her hand, grimacing at the pain it caused.

"Rose stop. Are you nuts? What on earth are you thinking?" Mickey shouted, wrestling the scalpel away from her. "Let me look at that." He took her hand, gently wiping the blood away with his sleeve, only to find that her skin was unblemished and healthy. The only indication that she had ever been cut was the blood that still surrounded where the wound would have been.

"What…" Mickey began to ask before Rose interrupted him.

"My skin cells regenerated. This is why they'll lock me up, you can't tell anyone Mickey. Please, you can't." Rose was becoming frantic with worry as she thought of all the ways Torchwood would torture her as they did their research.

"Rose, please calm down. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Mickey reassured her. Rose stopped panicking but still seemed overly distraught to Mickey. "Surely it's not so bad. I mean it's like in the comic books isn't it a healing power, your like a superhero. That's kind of cool don't you think?" Mickey was actually slightly jealous; he had always wanted super powers like his favourite comic book heroes. Wasn't it was every kids dream? Rose didn't seem to think so as she shook her head, new tears staining her cheeks with mascara.

"You don't understand. _All_ of my cells regenerate; it means I won't age like a normal human. Judging by the difference in rate I could live for hundreds of years. I'm going to out live you all." At this finally revelation Rose fell apart, crying into Mickeys shoulder with no sign of stopping.

"Oh Rose, babe, we'll take care of you. It'll be alright, you're strong you'll be just fine." Mickey tried to reassure her; though he wasn't sure he even believed it himself. Out living everyone you cared about would get very, very lonely.

**Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading now pleassse review. Constructive critcism always welcome.**


End file.
